User talk:GMTails
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kurohigeddan.jpg page. Images It's fine to add images, but some of them are to the point of overload. That picture of Luffy using his Haki is a way too many panels for one image, and it's not significant enough, especially for Ace. The Pope 19:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks, I just wanted show how everyone was afected, I edited the pic Only the most crucial, single-panel moments should be used as pictures. If it is more than one panel, then they should reflect each other and be required to get the full effect of the image (such as Jinbei using his Fishman Karate, which will be replaced by an animated GIF once the episode comes out). And when uploading images, if the anime episode of that scene has come out, use that; the anime is preferred over the manga. That's part of the reason why I was undoing that image on Jinbei's page; it was bad quality and from the manga, and didn't contribute much. Also, when making posts on talk pages, remember to sign your post with ~~~~. The Pope 20:10, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Image uploaded When you want to replace an image with its anime version, please do not upload a new file, but a new version of the existing one. (Cf Hannyabal.PNG for example) Kdom 07:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Saturation Why you edited the colors of the Jinbei and episode 443 images? Tipota 22:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Comparison to images from Toei Animation. 22:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Animation Sat there and watched the differences several times, I reverted the hydra image because the current version WAS slower. Your version is the fastest indeed. One-Winged Hawk 06:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Its a cookie/syncing problem, its simulair to the polls not always showing the latest result. It sorts itself out, I can't remember the full details, but the other eeditor (off the top of my head, can't remember who it was) CAN'T see the difference because of it, thats why your further updates appeared to have no greater impact. Its caused us some problems, its not our fault, its how wikias work. Usually if you clear your cookies, or leave it a while it sorts itself out. One-Winged Hawk 21:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen the explaination several times, I just keep forgetting what exactly causes it, the admin M.Franky knows the cause. We get a simulair problem with polls it seems when you vote. One-Winged Hawk 22:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Reason # Its a link to another wikia # We had a bunch of perverts enter the wikia at one stage so I put the link there pretty much to husher them on. I left it there to serve the same purpose the links to OP Fanon serve. One-Winged Hawk 05:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Help Since you are making the episode images recently, can you help me redircting them in the episode images category. There are 300 left to do (from 133 to the final one) and it is a bit boring alone. You have to add the episode number in the end (like shown here). Even if you just do a few of them, I would be very thankfull. Kdom 18:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) PS : If you want something more automatic, you can add | | |1}} instead of the episode number, Cf File:Episode 132.png Cool. Thanks again Well done. Issue with "Nakama" Since you seem to be one of the more reasonable members on here, I wanted to hear your opinion on this. The Pope 23:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but things are just going around in circles between me, SeaTerror, and DemonRin. Could we please get your input again so we can get this settled? The Pope 00:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Strong World Hey, I see you're loading pics from One Piece Film: Strong World! Where did you get such good quality pics? I only found a crappy, camera-pirated version that is subbed in Chinese. Please tell me where you got the video for these good looking images. I don't care if it's just a not subbed RAW yet. I want to see the good quality. Yatanogarasu 01:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Admiral picture I put up the pic because well, it is the scene covered in the anime of them in that particular scene.It just didn't show them at full body view unfortunately.I felt this was right until something better can come along. Genocyber 20:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm with you GMTails. I'm fed up of this anime exclusive image rule. It's not even written anywhere that we have to always use the anime picture and some great manga picture have been erased because of that. Even the color page are replaced with the anime when in theory they are more canon. I'm pretty sure that Akainu box picture will be replaced soon even so the last chapter cover will be better than all the anime ones we will have in years. That is the same for DoFlamingo and Blackbeard, the Shichibukai color spread is tenth time better than all the anime we've got and they will be replaced. That's quite a shame I must say. Kdom 21:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 595 Please wait until chapter 595 is officially out and not presented in spoiler threads. The information from the chapter is true, however if it's not officially out then there is kinda no official source to base and justify the various moves and renamings.Mugiwara Franky 06:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Even if what is shown in a spoiler thread can be easily understood without translation, if it's just in a spoiler thread and the chapter is not yet out, then it can't be revealed outside of the spoiler thread. It's still spoiler content. Though somewhat different, the names are kinda like the image of Bonney being beaten and chained up. Both can be easily understood right away, but shouldn't be revealed outside of a spoiler thread due to the context that they are still spoilers regardless of translation or not. :Anyway, the chapter's out. Next time, don't jump the gun on changing stuff even if they're written in english. Wait until the chapter showing the english is out.Mugiwara Franky 10:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC)